Making the Band~ digidestined style
by motimon
Summary: like ABC's making the band, a little documentary on the Digidestined
1. Default Chapter Title

Making the Band  
Digidestined style  
By motimon  
  
  
Hi, this is my first fan-fic, I hope you like it. And seeing as this is my first fan-fic, this is also my first disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon, I don't see how you could possibly assume that a 15 year old kid would own some huge tv production, what planet are you living on?!? Anyhoo, don't send your lawyers, cuz I got my own arsenal of them, right guys? *lawyers nod their heads* well now my lawyers are advising me to start the fan-fic, so here we go!  
  
~author's note~ this is like ABC's making the band, except it's actually a band, a band with instruments. When you see these "<<" that means the character is being interviewed and this means ">>" that's right you got it, the interview has ended. Now that we've got that all out of the way, on to the fan-fic!  
  
  
"Wow" Sora exclaimed, "I can't believe they're actually going to do a documentary about us making a band!"  
  
"Why is that so hard to understand?" said Izzy, as he was lounging on the couch, eating potato chips, "they already documented us on saving the world, why not a band? And besides, it'll be great publicity"   
  
"Izzy's right" said Matt, as he was strumming a few chords on his guitar, "besides I always wanted to be a rock star"  
  
"Well if Matt wants to be a rock star, I want to be one too!" chimed in TK.   
  
"Alright guys!" screamed Mimi, "what are you doing, laying around here and doing nothing? You're supposed to be practicing! I can't believe you guys would do that to the group, Sora I bet you don't even have the harmony memorized, or the beat down, and Izzy, shouldn't you be working on your solo, and Matt, you also should be working on your solo! And TK you're supposed to be working on your choreography"  
  
"Mimi, chill" said Tai, "Gennai said we could take a break before practice tonight, so just leave us alone" Right about now, Mimi was fuming,   
  
"How can you guys just lounge around and not care about your careers?"   
  
"Easy" said Izzy, "just don't think about anything"  
  
Mimi, was just about to rip Izzy's head off when Joe came in,   
"Mimi," he asked timidly, "can you help me with the beat? I just can't see the get the samba and the salsa to sound different"  
  
Everyone was relieved when Mimi left with Joe.  
  
<< Izzy: yeah, we all know it, Mimi is really uptight about this band thing, I mean, we all are. It's just that we don't let it take over our lives completely.   
  
You see Mimi is the lead singer, and it's been her dream since forever to sing in a band. Joe is the drummer, Sora is our back up singer, and our auxirlery percussionist, she also plays keyboard and TK dances.   
  
Matt is our lead guitarist, and sometimes, he even sings, while Tai is our base player, he's actually really good for someone who's so dense. And I'm the lead male vocalist.   
  
Mimi thought we should only have one vocalist, but everybody wanted to sing, but we all knew not everyone had the talent *cough~Tai~ cough* so we had try outs and I made it.   
  
We are all going to be made into big stars with our manager Gennai, or so he says… any way, I better get back to practice, or else Mimi will have my head, c ya!>>  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sweatdrops* so whaddya think? please r+r, and remember honesty is the best policy ~what ever that means~ i don't mind flames, even though they burn ~get it?? flames, burns? hehehe i get a kick out of me sometimes~ *dodges rotten fruit* hey, i say who threw that!!! well, later days  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Making the Band  
Part 2  
By motimon**  


  
Well, I'm not sure if you're ready for it *crowd nods its head vigorously* I guess you guys are ready. Well I'll start in just a tic, just gotta get this disclaimer out of the way *pulls a disclaimer out of her bag, looks it over* yeah, here's the one I want…  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I am not making any money off of this either. However hard I wish to, I will never own digimon, no matter who I pray to, I will never own digimon, no matter how hard I suck up to the producer, maybe if I payed them… whoops, I should really stop thinking aloud, on to the fic!  
  
"Okay everyone! Places!" yelled Gennai, "We're running our first number again!"  
  
"Do we have to?" complained TK "my feet hurt, and I haven't eaten lunch yet, and I feel pooped"  
  
"Do you wanna be a super star?" questioned the manager, " if you don't you can just leave right now." TK hung his head.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna be a super star" he mumbled to his feet.  
  
"Then I suggest you get in place" Gennai shouted.  
  
<< TK: sometimes, I think Gennai is too hard on us, I mean we're only kids, what does he wants us to be? Hanson?? I'm only 8, I think I should be given a break!   
  
And I hate this song, we always do it over and over again, I think everyone has become annoyed by it too. That is every one but Mimi, she seems to enjoy it quite well, most likely cuz it's the song that mainly features her.  
  
You see, we all have a song that shows off our special qualities. I really like my song, it's got a hip-hop feel, and that's really great, considering I'm the main dancer. I really like Tai's song, it's has a really neat bass solo. Well I better get back to working on my choreography before Gennai throws a brick!>>  
  
" Okay everyone" yelled Gennai, "let's take it from the top! Ah one, ah two, ah one two three four!"  
  
Tai started off with a little bass solo, then Matt joined in with an awesome guitar ripp (however it's spelled) Then Izzy came in with a neat little solo, (he had a really awesome voice). This went on for about ten seconds, then Joe came in with the actual beat.   
  
Next came in Sora with the tambourine, then she started to harmonize with Izzy, her voice was okay, not really a soloist voice but an awesome back up voice.  
  
TK darted across the stage in a series of flic-flacs, then did an awesome little kick, which built up the intensity of the song, now it was Mimi time to shine.  
  
<  
  
I wish he wouldn't, everyone knows this is my goal to become a singer, I've been taking singing lessons since forever. It's been hard on my family, but now they know it's well worth it. I feel that if sometimes my friends don't understand how important this is to me.  
  
Even my boyfriend, Mike doesn't understand sometimes. He's always like 'Where am I on your priority list? You always put the band before me! I don't think that's really fair' Well I don't think that it's fair that he's making me choose between my life long goal, and my love. I tell you, that's not fair. I hope Gennai can turn a bunch of kids into the next big group.>>  
  
So whaddya think? I'm thinking about writing all of the digidestined songs, I still have to think of a group name for the group. I know this one wasn't very long, but next time I'll try harder, honest! Oh yeah, and keep in tuned, cuz next episodes gonna be awesome, the group may actually kick someone out of the group! Oh no!!! well I hope it isn't Izzy!   
  
Please do the world a favor, and review. Well,later days!  



End file.
